


Meet Me Halfway

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [34]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, x times type of prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Ward walked in on Skye on her underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Ward doesn’t mean to intrude but Skye has been late for at least an hour for their morning training. Coulson had warned him that it would be hard to put Skye into an early morning routine and maybe he should try training during night time but Ward was adamant, she would have to learn to wake up by five am. 

Of course he didn’t expect among his duties as her SO to also be her alarm clock.  _‘Tough luck.’_  May had drawled as he whined about it and left him alone after that. So that’s what brings him outside her bunk at six thirty am, overriding her password. He expects anything but Skye sleeping clad only in her bra and a pair of boxers that looks awfully like the one he’s missing.

Ward being Ward doesn’t know how to process the new information so he walks out of her room. He has no problem with missing a training session or two.

___________________________

The second time he walks on Skye being barely dressed is while they’re getting ready for a mission he’s helping her team with. They hadn’t seen each other for months and he’s surprised she even came looking for him.

This Skye ( _Daisy_ she likes to be called now even though he’ll never use it) is different from the girl he left at the Playground when he escaped, or the one he knew from the BUS. She’s harder now, rough around the edges, and Ward quickly realised that Coulson and May turned her into everything he tried to avoid doing himself. They did to her what John did to him and it’s tearing him up inside.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.” He says and turns his back to her in an effort to offer her some modesty, though Skye seems unfazed by the fact that he’s fully dressed and she’s only in her underwear.

“We’re not in third grade, Ward. It’s not something you haven’t seen before.” She says finally taking pity on him and slipping into a pair of cargo pants. He can see her from the corner of eye and he tries really hard not to aim his gaze in her chest area. “You have anything for me?” She asks and when she’s descent he finally gives her the info his people gathered. 

__________________________

The third time he walks into Skye in her underwear Ward has the feeling it’s very much planned. For starters she’s laying on his bed, after he processes that it takes him a good five minutes to realise that she’s in fact in her underwear and it’s not a figment of his imagination. Ward pinches himself, once, and then twice for a good measure. 

Yep, wide awake. 

“Can I help you with something?” He asks leaning against the doorframe. Clearly she broke into his flat because last time he checked they weren’t that far into their relationship, agreeing to take things slowly after what went down between them, test the waters before they take the leap and all that. Of course they’ve been testing the said waters for the past seven months but he’d wait for her seven centuries if that’s what she wants.

“Not really.” She answer flipping through a magazine Kara left laying around. “Spilled coffee on my shirt and your place was the closest to get cleaned up.” Ward takes the few steps keeping them apart and perches himself at the edge of his bed. 

“You look good.” He teases eyeing the lace covering her. Ward doesn’t know much about women’s underwear but he knows up-to-something lingerie when he sees them, women don’t tend to wear those if there isn’t a special occasion.

“You think?” She crawls over to him, her magazine long forgotten, and it’s the first time ever Ward is eyeing her boobs without any kind of guilt. “Bobbi helped me pick this pretty number out.” She toyed with the strap of the lacy bra letting it fall from her shoulder. “They’re supposed to drive a man insane.” He takes a chance and touches the pink bow resting at the top of panties, tracing the fragile decoration. 

“I think that Bobbi made a very good choice.” He murmurs, a moment later he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her onto his lap, crashing his lips against hers in a fiery kiss.

“Yep!” She breaths as they pull apart for air. “Bobbi was right.” And pulls him in for another kiss. 

They don’t leave his room for the better part of three days and if everyone is looking for them, no one dares to look at Ward’s flat. 


End file.
